The Rally
by Damm Rayjeem
Summary: Kurama Goes on strike because everyone is eating vegetables.... who are his best friend.... imagine a broccoli sword... Oo
1. Veggies

THE RALLY!!!!  
  
Hiei:..... What kind of name is 'The Rally'?  
  
Kammy: Your so mean *cries*  
  
Kurama: *sighs* Hiei why did you have to say anything?  
  
Hiei: what did I say!?  
  
Yusuke: Ha ha!! Your to innocent to know!!!  
  
Hiei: *glare*  
  
Yusuke: hehe.... -_-  
  
Kammy: *sniff* I'm horrible at writing comedy!!  
  
Kurama: What did you have planned?  
  
Kammy: *evil look* NOT TELLIN' muhahahahahahahahhahahahah you shall soon  
  
feel my wrath Kurama!!  
  
Kurama: Nani? Why me?!  
  
Kammy: *hic* because I LUV YOU!! YOUR SO KYOOT!!!  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke: *large sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke: *snickers* I feel for you man!  
  
Hiei: *lost*  
  
Kurama: shut up Yusuke!!!  
  
Kammy: Okiee dokiee! I don't own Yu yu hakusho! And unfortunately I don't own  
  
Kurama...  
  
Kurama: *scared look* Stay away  
  
Kammy: Anycow.... I also don't own fire hydrants OR vegetable!!!  
  
Hiei: I'd still like to know what I said to make you cry earlier.  
  
Kammy: Why?  
  
Hiei: so I can make you cry a lot more often!  
  
Kammy: You said you loved Kuwabara and that scared me so much!!!  
  
Hiei: NANI?!?!??!?!?!?! I DID NOT! *draws his katana*  
  
Kammy: *grabs the drawing Hiei did of his sword* wow it looks REAL!!! O_O  
  
Hiei: Baka it IS real!! AND IT'S NOT A DRAWING!  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: Here we go again  
  
Kammy: You said "Draws his katana" THAT MEANS YOU CAN DRAW!!! OH  
  
HIEI CHAN! I'M SO PROUD!  
  
Hiei: *getting red*  
  
Kammy: *screams and runs*  
  
Hiei: *chases after her*  
  
Kurama: *looks at Yusuke* What do you wanna do?  
  
Yusuke: *shrugs* I dunno what do you want to do?  
  
*continue*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kammy: Hello again! I will be signing off now! *starts writing*  
  
Yusuke: *eating Chinese food* HOT HOT HOT!! Oh.... it's MEXICAN!! *looks  
  
horrorfied* *continues eating*  
  
Kuwabara: What drug have you been taking?  
  
Yusuke: MSG Why?  
  
Kuwabara: You need to stop doing it!  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Kuwabara: BECAUSE THAT'S SHAMPOO!!!  
  
Yusuke: No it isn't! Your thinking about MGM!!  
  
Kuwabara: NO M&M  
  
Yusuke: Whatever! *starts eating the steamed vegetables*  
  
Kurama: *walks in* What's u--- *sees Yusuke eating the vegetables* AH!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Huh?  
  
Hiei: I heard screaming... what happened? A boulder fall on the baka! Because if  
  
that's it I'm not helping!  
  
Yusuke and Kurama: *sweat drop*  
  
Kuwabara: What did you say to me shrimp?!  
  
Hiei: I didn't say anything TO you carrot top!  
  
Kurama: NO!  
  
Everyone else: *looks at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! How could you?  
  
Yusuke: How could I what?  
  
Kurama: EAT VEGETABLES!!!  
  
Yusuke: Um... I pop them in my mouth?  
  
Kurama: -_-  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara: *Still arguing*  
  
Kurama: That's it!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!  
  
Everyone: *blank stare*  
  
Kurama: I'm going on strike!  
  
Hiei: For what? clubs?? Swords?? *thinks of everything that can 'strike'* An  
  
eggbeater?!  
  
Kurama:....... shut up!  
  
Yusuke: um What did I do?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm lost!  
  
Hiei: That's your problem not ours!  
  
Kuwabara: Why you!!!  
  
Kurama: No one should eat Vegetables!  
  
Yusuke: Kurama...   
  
Kurama: And Yusuke! Stop eating the Vegetables!  
  
Yusuke: Kuram-  
  
Kurama: Vegetables are plants!  
  
Yusuke: Kura-  
  
Kurama: And plants are my friends!!! _  
  
Yusuke: Kur-  
  
Kurama: AndiftheywerealiveI'd.................um...............................................  
  
Yusuke: Ku-  
  
Kurama: GOING ON STRIKE!  
  
Yusuke: KURAMA!!!  
  
Kurama: *disappears*  
  
Yusuke: *sighs*  
  
Kuwabara: What were you going to tell him?  
  
Yusuke: That he needs to get out more  
  
Hiei: I don't think so... I think we need to lock him in...  
  
All: *nods*  
  
End of Chapter one!!! I know it sux badly but I can't write complete humor!! I'm a  
  
more Drama/Angst type! Sorry if it's so horrorible!  
  
Kammy Young 


	2. Preaching

The Rally

Kurama: I can't believe you're torturing me like this!

Kammy: Oh well sucks for you

Hiei:...

Yusuke: Well Kurama you were always the lady's man!

Kurama: shut up Yusuke

Kammy: Don't be mean!!!

Kurama: grumble

Kammy: Signing out.

Kurama: Why me?

Yusuke: Because you're there that's why

Kurama: Thanks a lot Yusuke

Yusuke: You're welcome!

Disgruntled Narrator: So Kurama decided to go on strike

Hiei: Where'd that voice come from?

Yusuke: Dunno

D.N: I am your worse nightmare muahahahahahahaha

Everyone: sweatdrop

Kurama: Okay Okay I submit!

Kammy: YAY!

Kurama: --

Kurama: running in an ally Okay everyone listen to ME!

Rats and mice: continue to eat trash

Kurama: WHY EAT VEGETABLES!? YOU CAN'T GET COMPLETE PROTEINS FROM THEM ANYWAYS! THEY ARE ALWAYS MISSING ONE OR MORE AMINO ACIDS! MEAT HAS COMPLETE PROTEINS! EAT MEAT NOT VEGETABLES!! voice is now gone

Rats and mice: keep eating

Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara: sweatdrop

Kurama: No one will listen to me!!!!

Yusuke: what?

Kurama: I said no one will listen to me!!!

Hiei: I think he said Take me to a nut house.........'

Kuwabara: What kind of nut?

Hiei: shrugs Don't know probably a walnut

Yusuke: ...... erm.....

Kurama: eyes widen NO!

Hiei: He said Yes'......

Yusuke :..... okay then.....

Kuwabara: scratches his head I don't get it

Hiei: That's you're problem

TBC!

Will Kurama go to a nut house... probably preach again...

Kammy young

Sorry it's taking so long


End file.
